The 100 Times We'll Meet
by Wolf Vio
Summary: Roy Mustang and Edward Elric hate each other. But they will find that their relationship goes deeper than they realize. Rated T for language and violence. Parental!Royed. First FMA fic, don't hate me if the characters are ooc!
1. Introduction

**A/N: To be honest this theme is probably gonna be the hardest to write. I have no clue how to start this one and what should happen…. Well… welcome to the Parental Royed 100 theme challenge called The 100 Times We'll Meet!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!**

Ed's shoes clapped against the hard ground. The paper in his hand cracked and crickled with every step taken.

Roy looked up with a, "Hmm?".

Ed stopped in front of his desk and forcefully held out his report, "Take it." he silently added, "Colonel Bastard."

Roy grunted, "Nice to see you too Fullmetal." He grabbed the slightly crinkled paper and read through it quickly.

Ed sat down impatiently. His eyes tracing the colonel's movements warely.

After a few seconds Mustang set down the report on top of his desk.

"This isn't your handwriting."

Ed tensed up, "Yes it is!" he snapped.

Roy sighed, "Don't lie Fullmetal. I _know_ your handwriting. This isn't it." he helped prove his point by holding up the report in which neat scrawls adorned the surface. "It's too fine."

Ed clenched his fists, "That doesn't mean it's not mine!"

Roy shook his head with another sigh. He set down the paper with the back side facing up, grabbed a pencil from his desk, pushed the paper closer to Ed, and gave him the pencil. "Write something the neatest you can muster."

Ed growled, "Can't you just believe me for a second when I say that it's my handwriting?!"

Mustang shook his head, "If you're telling the truth you wouldn't mind writing something for me."

Ed snarled, grabbed the pencil, and scrawled, "Colonel Mustang is a Bastard" as fine as he could and pushed the paper back to Roy.

Mustang inspected it and looked back up at Ed, "You made Al write it didn't you?"

Ed clenched his fists, "No! It was me, I swear!"

Roy snorted in laughter, "You just don't give up huh? Stop being stupid and admit it, you little pipsqueak."

Ed stood and shouted, "Who're you calling a stupid little pipsqueak that couldn't write a simple report because he's so small he can't even lift the pencil?!"

Mustang growled and, nearly, shouted forcefully, "Sit down Fullmetal!"

Ed snarled and sat down with a grunt.

Mustang regained his composure and asked again,"Now, did Alphonse write this paper?"

Ed crossed his arms, "No, he can't even pick up a pencil without breaking it! In what mind made you think that _he_ wrote it?"

"So Al didn't write it?"

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"But-"

"Who wrote the report?"

"I did!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I-"

"Fullmetal!"

"Bastard."

Roy put his head in his hands as though he had a headache. He drew out a long sigh. "Fullmetal. I've had enough. Just go." He tried to wave Ed away. But Ed didn't move. Roy looked up and grumbled at Edward's pointed glare, "Fine, I believe you." He grabbed the report and put it in his files. "You now may leave."

Ed cracked a small smile and stood to go. "About time." He turned and headed out.

Roy watched as Ed walked away and out his office door. Once the young alchemist was gone Roy picked up his phone and dialed a number that he had long since memorized.

It took awhile for the one he was waiting for to pick up. An innocent and nearly childish voice answered, "Hello?"

Roy rubbed his forehead, "Alphonse. Fullmetal came in today and handed in his report as usual." He paused just in case if Al wanted to respond. Once he noticed that the suit of armor was waiting for the catch, he continued. "However, I noticed that the hand writing on the paper wasn't his. Do you have any clue as to who wrote it?"

Without even a pause to think Alphonse responded, "Winry."

Roy narrowed his eyes, "Do you know why?"

"Um…Ed had a very bad cold yesterday, he couldn't stop sneezing on the paper and ruining it, so he decided to ask Winry to write it."

Roy planted his hand on his forehead and mattered to himself, "Why would he give information like this to an innocent girl not even involved in his problems?" He then spoke up again, "Fullmetal couldn't write it this morning I'm guessing?"

Alphonse paused to think, "Well, he said he wasn't feeling better so I'm guessing that having Winry write it was the best choice."

"Al. Was Fullmetal still sick when he went to turn in the paper?"The sound of metal moving and colliding hinted that Alphonse had nodded, "Yeah."

Roy had remembered looking up at Ed and he had seemed fine. Not a tired look. Not a sniff. Not a cough. He seemed perfectly fine. Roy shook his head in disappointment, "Al. Ed was perfectly fine when he entered my office. Does he always lie?"

"Um… Ed seems to be more rebellious than usual. Though he _is_ a teenager after all."

Roy sighed, "Well then. Tell Ed that he's grounded. Goodbye Alphonse Elric."

He hung up.


	2. Love

**A/N: I had only two ideas for this theme but both of them seemed so obvious. But obvious isn't** _ **so**_ **bad... right?**

Ed knocked on Mustang's door. The door was locked, which was unusual in itself. But, Mustang wasn't answering the door. Edward was so suspicious that he could swear that he wasn't thinking straight.

Even though he had asked Jean Havoc if Mustang was there at all, he had answered, "Yes", though Ed's suspicion still kindled.

He was so frustrated of unable to get Mustang to as to even care that he was there that he had almost resorted to kicking the door in. _Almost._ Ed didn't like to be a collateral hazard.

He banged his fist on the door, "You bastard! Just open the door already! If you don't answer I'm leaving! That means no report for you!"

After ten seconds with no response, Ed lost it.

"I SWEAR MUSTANG! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SICK, BUSY, OR EVEN MISSING! STOP WASTING MY TIME AND OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

The sound of the lock on the door changing and the doorknob turning kindled Edward's rage into a bonfire.

Mustang opened the door and fixed his black eyes onto Ed's smoldering golden ones.

"Oh. Fullmetal. How long have you been here?"

Ed growled and yelled, "THIRTY MINUTES! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THERE?"

Mustang shrugged nonchalantly, "Urgent phone call from Hawkeye."

Ed calmed a bit and glared at Mustang, "Can I at least turn in my report now?"

Mustang nodded and appropriately let Edward inside.

Ed was bubbling with some much annoyance that he devised to make Mustang feel, at least, a slice of the rage that he had endured.

"So, speaking of Hawkeye," Ed sat down and placed his paper on Mustang's desk, "You love her. Don't you?" he murmured.

Roy nearly missed his chair when he moved to sit. He gave a confused glare at Ed, "Why would you think that?"

Ed shrugged, "I don't think." He smiled mischievously, "I _know_ that you love her."

Roy sighed, "Fullmetal, I demand that you drop this subject." He could feel heat rising in his cheeks and he tried to hide it by trying to read Ed's report. Key word, trying.

Ed giggled childishly, "Is that a blush I see?"

Roy covered his face with the paper more, "Fullmetal-" he was interrupted by Ed snickering resoundingly. Angrily, he set the report down and glared menacingly at the teen who was sitting down on one of the couches of the office. His elbow rested on the arm while his cheek sat on the back of his hand. He was gazing at Roy with a sly smile while his shoulders slightly shook in barely contained chuckles.

When Ed saw Mustang's now reddened, and enraged, face he burst out laughing, "You _are_ blushing!"

Roy sighed and put his head in his hands. "Just leave."

Ed stopped laughing, barely, and asked mischievously, "What? No lessons, comments, anything negative?"

Roy dropped his hands from his face and set them flat on his desk. He looked back up at Edward. "No. I want you to go. This small meeting is over. Leave."

Ed grinned. He stood and headed out. He called back, "I'm gonna make your life hell until you admit that you love her!"

Ed laughed again when Mustang yelled back, "Fat chance!"


	3. Light

**A/N: I love angst. It is my favorite thing to write. I don't know if this is much angst but I like it. This will probably continued in theme 4.**

Blazing light flared brightly from the distance; growling and licking at the night air.

Roy knew what it was; there was no mistake.

Sorrow and grief powerful enough to drive one into irreversible insanity had caused this. Insanity that'll force the holder into complete ignorance. Ignorance that endangers the holder and any person surrounding them.

But in this case, there were two holders. Bearers of complete blinding ignorance.

Those that keep this ignorance do foolish things with destructive consequences.

Like trying to bring a mother back from the whiteness of death.


	4. Dark

**A/N: This is a continuation of theme 3. I would've put these two together into one, but I decided to split them over two themes, if fit perfectly that way.**

There was an empty darkness in the boy's eyes. Darkness so deep and full of defeat that one wouldn't be surprised if the boy would commit suicide within the next few days.

Even though the eyes were dark, there was still a tiny gleam of defiance in the boy's eyes.

His brother, who was a soul attached to a huge suit of metal, stood next to his black eyed sibling.

Even though he knew the hidden truth beneath the failure, Roy couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. He had lost nearly everything near and dear to him. His father, his mother, his brother, and his heart.

Maybe not his heart, but that was the message the kid was displaying.

Mustang was aware of the boy's talents and did not hesitate to give the boy an opportunity to enter the military. The boy didn't answer vocally, but the strong desire that was concealed by the dark defeat in his gaze told Roy enough.


	5. Seeking Solace

**A/N: I have no clue what to do! *screams in pillow* Wait! I have an idea.**

 **I apologize in advance for the horribleness of this theme.**

Roy laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He has been unable to fall asleep for the past two hours.

Every position was uncomfortable to him. _Even_ the positions that were once comfortable to him before.

After minute of shuffling around he finally drifted off to sleep for once. It didn't last long however.

Roy opened his eyes as he heard a quiet knock on his front door. Dismissing it as his imagination he closed his eyes again. Another knock, yet harsher this time, snapped him back awake.

Sighing, he groggily got out of bed and headed to the door.

Who in Ametris would be coming to see him at this hour?

Opening the door he tiredly asked, "Who is it?"

The person that was standing before him was someone Roy didn't expect. It actually surprised him, to say the least.

The harsh cold winter wind brushed against the boy's red coat and braided blonde hair. His eyes looking down and his shoulders slumping in a tired way. He seemed embarrassed but also pleading. His short stature almost impossible to see if you would've been looking straight.

Roy placed my hand on my forehead and sighed heavily, "Fullmetal. I must ask, why, in the world, are you here at this hour?"

Ed flinched a bit and soon looked up. Mustang saw his eyes shining unusually. It was as almost there were tears there. In a silent voice Edward whispered, "Is it my fault?"

Roy dropped his hand to his side, he looked down at Ed in confusion. Roy knelt down and looked straight in to his eyes and asked, "Fullmetal, what do you mean? I have no clue what you're trying to ask."

Ed looked down again and scrunched his eyes close. He shook his head sadly, "It _is_ my fault. Isn't it?"

By now Roy had no clue what to do. Ed was being too damn vague. He placed his hand on Ed's shoulder to make him look up, "Ed, I have no clue what you think is your fault. What in the world could you have possibly caused?"

In a sad and choked voice Edward whispered, "Nina."

Roy paused. He knew that the death of Nina had hit Ed hard, but, he had always thought that he would've gotten over it by now. Apparently he had guessed wrong.

Ed silently sucked in a breath and continued, "If it hadn't been for me Hughes wouldn't've died." Ed began to shake his head again, "I caused my younger brother to be ripped apart before my very eyes."

Roy sighed once more and said gently to the boy, "Fullmetal. Come on inside. It's cold out." He softly began pulling Ed inside. After a while Roy had notice that's Ed's shoulders had started to shake.

Roy knelt in front of Ed again. He lightly asked, "Where is Alphonse?"

Ed seemed to try to calm down when he replied, "He went to risembool to visit Winry. I stayed back just to avoid her ranting."

Roy nodded to himself. He then looked back at Ed, "You still haven't told me what happened to reduce you in a state low enough for you to come to me for solace."

Ed inhaled unstably, "It was stupid."

Roy gripped Ed shoulders tighter, "What was it?"

Ed pushed away, "It doesn't matter anymore! I fine now, see?!" He motioned to his entire body aggressively.

Roy stood up and growled again, "I don't care if you're okay. What. Was. It?!"

Ed crossed his arms angrily, "It was a nightmare. There, happy now?!"

Roy smiled softly, "Happy enough. Are you heading home now or what?"

Ed gazed at him and shifted on his feet.

Mustang tilted his head slightly and asked confusingly, " What is it?"

Ed hesitated and his face glowed faintly in a small blush of embarrassment, "Can I use your bathroom first?"


	6. Break Away

**A/N: I have no clue if this is Parental!Royed or just plain Royed. Most likely the first one.**

Freezing numbness had been swarming through Ed's senses long enough for him to lose count of the seconds. A bubbling sound swished around him as he sank deeper into the frozen lake. Edward had given up on trying to breach the surface long ago. He trench coat and heavy automail proving to be the biggest reason.

Air bubbles flowed from his mouth as his vision slowly turned black. The light illuminating from the moon far above streaking through the water like curtains.

Ed had been chasing after an alchemist that had gotten in his way. He had been walking around from his camp in the forest out of pure boredom. The random alchemist had bumped into him and called him short. Ed had gotten furious and tried to punch him in the face. The punch then escalated into a full-fledged chase. It was a simple chase and Ed had caught up to the guy many times until he either accidently slipped on ice or was hit by the Alchemist's wind alchemy. Soon instead of sprinting through a frost bitten forest the man had decided to take a turn onto the frozen lake to their right. Ed had ran after him in blind ignorance and rage of being called small and of getting blown away by alchemy that he didn't have time to gauge how thin the ice actually was. The other alchemist was effortlessly staying on top of the ice but when Ed stepped onto the lake, long fissures started to appear on the surface. Without thinking to much of it at the time Edward had raced towards to Alchemist, but because of the added weight of his Automail, the ice had broke sending him into the freezing waters below. Leaving him in the situation he was in now.

Lungs screaming for air, Ed sank further down into the water. His vision was completely dark and he was hanging off of the last fragments of consciousness.

Hands had finally grabbed his trench coat and started to slowly bring him up to the surface. Edward's mind couldn't comprehend what was happening and soon he fell into complete unconsciousness.

…

Water rushed out of his lungs at an alarming rate.

Ed was laying on his side and shivering down to the bone. He coughed up the water that had taken hold of his lungs. A gentle soothing sensation could be felt along his back as if someone were stroking it. It somehow brought Ed confort as he pushed out the final coughs his body would need and as he gasped for air.

Ed slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and incomprehensible. The main color of his surrounding were a dark white color. There were other colors around him too. Blue, black, and brown.

His ears were practically out of commission for the only thing he could hear was a loud roar that didn't seem to get quieter.

The main thing that Ed was feeling was, cold. Piercing cold that seemed to drive every nerve numb. His body quivered violently as hypothermia started to set it.

He could barely notice that a pair of arms had picked him up and were taking him to a military truck. He looked up at the figure but could barely tell who they were.

The warmth radiating from the person was so comforting that Ed couldn't resist rubbing up against them.

The figure sat Ed down in the back of the truck and tried to pull away but Ed's shaky hand had them by the coat. Ed wanted the warmth back even if it made him seem like a helpless child. He didn't care, he hated the freezing temperatures that came without it.

The person sighed and put a blanket around Ed's shoulders and sat down next to him and held him close.

Ed looked up at the man, he seemed to have black hair and dark eyes. His military uniform sticking out the most. Ed could feel heat rising up in his cheeks. Out of all the people for him to seek comfort from, it _had_ to be Colonel Mustang. If Ed was fine he would've pushed away as fast as he could. But he was shivering with hypothermia and his automail limbs could barely move. Ed decided that it didn't pay to break away.


	7. Embarrassment

**A/N: I had many ideas for this one, but I decided to go with the easiest to write. *sigh* I love some good ol' Ed torture.**

Edward walked through the halls of Central. Roy Mustang had called him in for a simple meeting with Jean, Maes, and Feury, with Riza on the sidelines.

Ed had no clue what the meeting was about but he hoped that it was in _some_ way related to his own brotherly mission. He didn't care for anything else.

While closing in on the door to Colonel Bastard's office Ed swore that he had heard laughing and excited chattering. He wondered what it was about but didn't get his hopes up. It was probably Hughes talking about an 'exciting' thing that had happened with his family.

Putting his left hand on the doorknob, Ed opened the door. The din in the room dwindled to an absolute nothing when the creak of the door was heard. Everyone looked at him. Roy was at his desk with some papers while Riza stood at his side. Jean and Feury sat lazily on the couches. The only person that Ed didn't see right away was Maes. That was weird. Normally Maes gives away his position fairly-

BANG!

A hand had slammed into the door frame next to Ed's head. Ed jumped and looked up, startled.

Hughes had a big goofy grin on his face. _When does he not?_ The gleam in his eyes bright but also slightly terrifying to any passerby, "Yo Edward-boy! Is it true that you have feelings for a Reole girl named Rosé?!"

Ed felt heat rise up in his cheeks, "What? No! What on Earth made you think that?"

Behind Maes, Feury could be heard snickering, "He's blushing."

Jean spoke up, "Just admit it Chief."

Ed opened his mouth to speak but could barely manage to make anything louder than a tiny squeak.

"Come on guys. Fullmetal obviously doesn't love her." Ed jumped a bit and looked around Hughes, who was still towering over him. Roy was sitting with an amused gleam in his eyes. "How could he love _her_ when he obvious has a thing for that one Rockbell girl in resembool?"

If it was possible, Ed could've sworn his cheeks got redder. His heart was hammering in his chest like a racehorse. He could feel the beginnings of a panic attack building inside of him.

What could make these guys think he liked any girl, especially Winry?

Ed swallowed thickly and tried to push himself into the wall out of humiliation, "I-I have no clue what you guys are t-talking about." Now he was stuttering! Great!

Hughes backed up with his hands on his hips. "Come on Edward-boy, there's no shame in admitting that you love a girl! It took me a while to figure that out but look at me now! I have a loving wife and a family!" He then ripped a small piece of paper from his pocket and shoved it in Ed's face, "It's my little daughter Elysia enjoying a nice ice cream with her papa!" Ed was pushing his back hard enough into the wall he swore he heard creaking coming from the plaster. Riza placed her hand on Hughes' shoulder, "I don't think that's helping him Meas. Don't try to rush him. He'll ask out his love someday, just not today."

Ed then blurted out, "I'm not in love with anyone, okay?!"

Ed had expected Maes to keep verbally embarrassing him. But, silence cricketed throughout the room. Roy spoke up after some seconds, "Very well. I guess the meeting is over."

Ed gazed at Mustang confused, "What?"

Mustang smiled in a Royish way, "We were all curious about your relationship status."

Ed felt hot smoldering rage fill up his entire being. "That doesn't give you the right to embarrass me in front of everyone! Only _parents_ are supposed to do that!"

Roy smiled wider and raised his eyebrow in a _oh really?_ way.

Ed felt the heat rise once again to his face. No, Mustang was _not_ a parental figure! Even though Roy _did_ help him and treat him like a son on certain occasions, Ed didn't want anything to do with him. With a defiant growl, Ed straightened up, and unleashed a pointed glare into Mustang's eyes and said, "Mustang, I will murder you in your sleep."

Roy chuckled at that but Ed simply turned around, seething with hatred, and stomped out the door.


	8. Innocence

**A/N: There will be blood, violence, and angst. Be prepared! This is a war fic btw.**

 **Disclaimer that I should've done earlier: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue. I don't own Fullmetal and neither do you.**

Ed was drafted for war. Roy had tried to change the Fuhrer's mind but was unable to. He didn't want Edward to face what he had to in Ishval. It would crush the kid to bits. Roy had dreaded the day when he had to tell Fullmetal the news.

Standing outside Ed's dorm in central, Roy straightened up and knocked on his door. After seconds of waiting, Edward opened the door and looked at Roy's face in annoyance, "What is it?"

Roy inhaled deeply and asked Ed for entrance into his room. Ed stubbornly agreed and let Mustang stroll into his dorm and sit down. Ed moved to sit next to the colonel when Roy patted the spot next to him.

Roy hesitated but after a long while spilled the news to the 15-year-old state alchemist.

Ed's face morphed into one of annoyance, confusion, and finally, terror. Eyes moving around frantically, he shifted his position, and asked quietly, "What do you mean I'm drafted for war in Drachma?" Roy gazed at him solemnly.

Ed's eyes widened as the weight of the situation finally hit him at full force. He stood up quickly. Shaking his head frantically, he placed his hand on his forehead.

Roy stood up too, worried for the boy. Ed was hyperventilating to no end and his face was as white as a sheet. He put his hand on Ed's shoulder but Ed spun to face him faster then Roy could snap his fingers. Beads of sweat were racing down his forehead and his whole body shook. Ed's fists were clenched hard enough for his automail to creak and his knuckles to turn white. Pure full-fledged anxiety pulsed from his eyes.

Fullmetal was having a panic attack.

Roy couldn't stand idle any longer when Ed fell to the ground and his breathing became a strangled gasping. He bent down so he was sitting on his knees and brung Edward close to him in his arms. The action felt awkward to Roy, but it was the only thing he could think of doing. When Ed didn't calm nor pull away Roy decided to ask, "You're afraid of dying, aren't you?"

He felt Edward nod in his chest.

Roy softly rubbed the kid's back, "Then I will use everything in my power to make sure that your fate doesn't come down to that."

...

During the first day on the battlefield and off, Ed has thrown up a total of 4 times and had 3 panic attacks. There was no doubt, in Roy's mind, that Edward would be scarred for life after this horrible experience.

By the second day, Ed was totally out of it. Every trace of the old Fullmetal was gone. During peaceful periods of the day, Ed wouldn't crack a joke, smile, or even try to murder someone that had insulted his height. It was utterly heartbreaking.

On the battlefield, with a gun in his hands, Ed went on autopilot. He didn't show fear, anger, regret, nor misery. The only emotion that he displayed was blankness. The only time he did show emotion was when he had his gun pointed at someone's head. He would always hesitate. He hesitated so much, during those moments, that other soldiers get to the headshots first. Out of all of the soldiers, Ed was the only one with a kill count of 0.

Of course, Ed wouldn't hesitate to give an enemy a normal injury that wouldn't be as life-threatening as, say, a shot in the stomach. His only weakness was killing.

Days passed and Ed got hollower and hollower. Barely even showing any emotion at all. One night, however, Ed was tackled to the ground by a madman.

It was Ed and Roy's turn to patrol around the camp along with other soldiers. Ed had been scouting the surrounding area around him. It was hard to see for he was in a forest at night.

Owls and crickets echoed throughout the air around him. Suddenly something tackled Ed to the ground. A strangled gasp left his lungs as the man reared up his hand that held a sharpened knife. Ed elbowed the man in the ribs, forcing the man off of him. Ed frantically grabbed his gun, stood up, and fired a round into the man's leg. He was not fazed one bit. He ran forward and forcefully grabbed Ed's gun from his hands.

Ed staggered back. His breathing immediately beginning to speed up. The man had his gun pointed straight at Ed's forehead. The mad smile on his face was enough to make Ed's stomach churn.

Ed brought his hands up to transmute but stopped when he saw the man's finger tense on the trigger. Ed swallowed thickly. He tensed up his legs and tried the only thing that wouldn't get him obliterated as spontaneously. As soon as Ed bolted through the trees he heard a shot fire behind him. Thankfully, it missed.

Terror raced through Ed's senses as his heart thumped in his chest violently. His lungs worked harder as his limbs tired. More shots rang out behind him fueling his panic.

Ed's heart nearly stopped when he tripped on a tree root. He shakily slammed his hands together and a sword burst forth from his automail wrist. The madman had caught up with him and was preparing to pull the trigger on the gun. Ed surged forward in plain blinding adrenalin and used his blade to sever the hand that was holding the gun at the wrist. The man screamed in pain as the gun was dropped to the ground along with the hand that Ed had sliced off.

Edward grabbed his gun from the dirt and without even a pause of hesitation pulled the trigger to shoot the man in the chest. Ed fired again and again and again. He didn't even stop once it was obvious that the man was dead. Fear, adrenaline, and terror, was driving his mind and limbs.

After a while, all of the driving sensations drained to an absolute nil. Panting, Ed lowered the gun. His entire body shook as weakness and realization flowed steadily. back into his body and mind. Blood was pouring from the man everywhere where blood could possibly flow from. His once pale, plain clothes were now stained a dark red. If this image didn't scream death, then nothing else did.

Ed took a wavering step back. A sticky sensation could be felt on his own uniform. THere was no doubt that blood splatters adorned his body. He heard nearing footsteps and a voice that had called out his name. Ed didn't care, his eyes were glued to the mangled corpse of his enemy. His shaky fingers had dropped his gun without him even realizing it.

With the weakness that came after the urgent weary fear, Ed could finally realize how dead the man actually was.

The stench of blood, shredded skin, and pure death slammed into Ed's nose. Doubled over, Ed fell to his knees with his arms clutching his stomach, and vomited onto the ground.

This was it. His first kill.

He heard Roy Mustang call his name and his hand rest on Ed's back. Ed retched again. Mustang whispered soothing words into his ear.

Eventually Ed began to breathe at a healthy pace and he straightened up. He looked over at Roy. There was a small sense of pity in the man's eyes accompanied by a deep drowning sadness. It seemed to hurt him to see Ed like this. It was as if all the innocence was ripped out of him.


	9. Drive

**A/N: Ed and Roy, for five hours, are stuck in the middle of nowhere. I have no clue where this idea came from, it just appeared one day and I adopted it as one of my children.**

 **(I haven't said this much but, Favourite, Follow and Review! It helps! Also I'm wondering if I should actually use an outline for my themes instead of just simply writing them from the top of my head. Review with your advice!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fma. If I did, Nina wouldn't've died.**

"Damn it!" Roy growled as the truck slowed to a stop. "I can't believe we ran out of gas this quickly!"

Ed crossed his arms and muttered, "It's your fault you didn't put enough in."

Ed and Roy were heading back to Central after a simple investigation in a small barely recognized town. Roy had underestimated the distance and time it would take to get back along this road.

Roy lightly smacked Ed's arm, "I'm not the one that got us kicked out of the damn city."

Ed grumbled, "It's not my fault. That guy called me short and I showed him who was boss!"

Roy placed a hand on his forehead, "You destroyed five cars."

Ed perked up and snapped back, "So?"

Roy sighed and rubbed his temples agitatedly, "Just go and see if you can spot someone else on this road that would be willing to help us back to Central."

Ed snarled quietly, pushed open his door, and slipped out onto the road. The heat of the summer sun beat down on any organism stupid enough to roam into it's bright gaze. Putting a hand above his eyes to protect him from becoming temporarily blind, Ed walked on down the road searching for anyone else traveling through these parts.

Still, Ed searched for a good forty-five minutes, the horizon was never invaded by another vehicle.

Swearing, Ed turned around and headed back to Roy.

Roy…

Mustang…

Colonel Bastard…

 _He's_ the one that got them in this mess. If Ed wasn't on this mission he would've been enjoying a nice military free day with Al. _But no!_

The walk back took less time then the walk away, of course. Opening the car door Ed reported his findings the idiot Colonel.

Mustang cursed and got out of the car. "I can't believe you got us in this situation."

Hot rage flared through Ed's eyes. Fists clenched, he yelled, "Me?!"

Mustang turned to him aggressively, "Yes you! As I mentioned before, you got us kicked out of the city before I could get enough fuel into the truck!"

Ed stuck out his finger to point at Roy viciously, "You're the one that chose to go back on this long road!"

"This is the only road back to Central! It's the road we came here on!"

Ed growled, put his finger down, and opened his mouth to reply but Mustang interrupted him, "This all happened because you couldn't keep your temper in check! Every time someone insults you you overreact and beat them to a bloody pulp! Can you just stop and think about what you're about to do for once?! Or is your brain to small to?"

"Shut up!" Ed yelled.

Mustang put hands up in an innocent gesture, "Hey, hey. Don't take your rage out on me. I'm still in charge of you, remember?"

Ed raised his fist menacingly, "I swear Colonel, I would punch you if I was the same rank as you."

Roy gave Ed a bored, uninterested,look, "Uh-huh." Sighing he walked back to the vehicle, "I'll get back in the car before I get a heatstroke."

Growling, Ed stomped off in the opposite direction. He didn't care what the Bastard did, he just wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

...

After near 20 minutes of walking through the scorching countryside, a small headache had blossomed in Ed's forehead.

A part of Ed's conscious wanted him to head back. But his angered mind had him keep going forward. He wasn't gonna stop until he found a way out of this situation.

Ed could slightly feel sweat heavily running down his face and neck. He wiped the back of his arm along his forehead and when he pulled it back it was covered with the salty liquid.

Roy had said something about heatstroke. Ed had thought he was being sarcastic or at least joking. Maybe he wasn't.

Turning around, Ed started back towards where Mustang was. It startled him that he couldn't see the truck in the distance. Had he really traveled that far? He had to, or Mustang found someone that gave him some fuel or something. Ed highly doubted the latter. If the Colonel was having the same luck that Ed was having, he's probably near the still broken down truck.

Walking seemed like a hassle now. It was like walking through thick mud. Every step dragging across the dry hot ground.

Ed stumbled and collapsed, panting heavily. Suddenly his consciousness flickered to a nil like someone flicked off a light switch.

…

Ed woke to a feminine voice hovering over him, "-think he'll be alright?"

A more masculine voice replied, "He might be. But, I don't know how long he's been lyin here. He could have heat stroke for all I know."

Ed opened his eyes slowly but forced them shut again for the sun was shining right in his face. He groaned lightly, his temples throbbed as the headache began to set it once more.

"Hey, I think he's waking up!"

The loudness of the woman's voice made his forehead throb harder. Ed groaned again. Finally he could feel the scorching heat on his back. Sweat continued to roll down his neck in streams.

Ed tried to open his eyes again. Blinking furiously against the light, he looked up at the man and woman above him. The woman seemed average size with emerald eyes and glossy blonde hair. The man seemed fit yet a bit stalky, his blue eyes were soft yet protective, and his disheveled brown hair swaying slightly in the hot wind.

The woman smiled at Ed, "Hi!"

Ed looked at her confused. It then hit him that these guys were people. People willing to help!

The man placed his hand upon Ed's shoulder, "Kid, I believe you're suffering from heat exhaustion. I think it would be best if you stayed in our car for a bit.

Ed shook his head. He was beginning to feel faint again but pushed it away, "Further up ahead my ride ran out of gas. The one that was with me should be there. Can you both help us?"

The two considered for one second. The woman nodded, "Of course! Are you able to stand dear?"

Ed sighed. "Maybe." He pushed himself up with some difficulty. He wavered on his feet but was able to keep himself upright.

As much as Ed hated it, he let the woman help him into the car. Once sitting in the back he politely, yet sleepily, smiled and said, "Thanks for going out of your way to do this."

The woman giggled, "It's not much trouble, really. Me and my husband help collapsed animals all the time! How different can a human be?"

Ed chuckled, "Yeah."

After some awkward seconds, the man whispered something into his wife's ear. She jumped, "Oh yeah!" and ran to the trunk. She rushed back with a container of water in her hands and handed it to Ed, "Drink it. It'll help you in your condition."

Ed absolutely despised being taken care of like this. He decided to put up a polite facade, however, and accept the strangers' help. The feeling of the cool liquid slipping down his throat was the best thing he could ask for. After he was finished he handed it back to the lady who was now in the passenger's seat up front. The man soon stepped on the gas, "Where is your ride?"

Ed sat up, he still had a painful headache but at least he didn't feel like he would pass out anymore, "It should be up ahead. It's dark grey in color."

The man nodded. "Alright."

Ten minutes passed and the car finally slowed to a stop, "Is this it?" Ed looked out the window. Sure enough, the truck was still there.

"Yeah." Pushing open the door, Ed called Roy's name. The woman had also gotten out of the car and proceeded to follow Ed.

The Colonel emerged from the vehicle in response to his subordinate's yell. He eyes immediately brightened up when he realized that that said subordinate had discovered a way out of their situation.

…

"There. You both should be good to go."

Roy nodded his head at the kind lady, "We appreciate it."

The girl smiled widely, "Well," she giggled and rubbed the back of her head nervously, "I'll do anything for anyone in the military. You don't have to pay us back. It's our pleasure."

Roy smiled, he patted Ed on the shoulder, "I thank you for saving my subordinate before he got a heat stroke. Even though it _was_ pretty quiet without him around."

It took everything in Ed's power to not bite Mustang's hand.

...

 **In case if the theme didn't say it enough… heat stroke heat stroke heat stroke heat stroke heat stroke heat stroke heat stroke.**


	10. Breathe Again

**A/N: I actually planned out this theme! It's going to be a masterpiece! *throws hands into the air and sparkles shimmer into existence* (Ed and Roy have some Parental!Royed background in this piece. So that is why Ed and Roy seem so close.)**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. I wish I did.**

Grumbling angrily, Ed stomped past Havoc in the halls of Central. Another report had to be turned in and Ed was hoping to get this over with as fast as possible. Mustang was so annoying sometimes.

Kicking open the door, Ed called out into the office, "Mustang I have your re-" He paused as he saw a form doubled over on the ground. The paper, that was once in Edward's hand, fluttered soundlessly to the ground. "-port."

The man on the ground was Roy, wheezing and coughing pitifully.

"Mustang!" Ed rushed over to the man and knelt down at the side of him. "Are you okay?"

As an answer, Roy retched and blood trickled from his mouth and onto the ground. No.

Ed stood up frantically and sprinted down the hall, nearly running into Feury as he turned the corner.

"Whoa!" Feury exclaimed. "What's with the rush?"

"Where's Hawkeye?!" Ed quickly asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

As Ed engaged in another sprint past him, he shakily shouted back, "It's Roy!"

Turning another corner Ed spotted the lieutenant he was looking for. "Riza!" She turned around and Ed stopped, panting, in front of her.

"Fullmetal. What is it?"

Ed quickly caught his breathe and urgently said, "It's Roy! He's… on his office floor… wheezing and… puking up blood!"

"What?!"

Ed grabbed her sleeve and forcefully started to drag her towards Mustang's office. Hawkeye soon started running beside Ed's side, sensing the fear that Ed was radiating.

When they arrived at the door of Mustang's office, Hawkeye kicked the doors open. She hurried over to Roy's side. Feury backed up to give Riza more room.

Edward stood, panting, at the doorway. He watched mutely as Riza told Fuery to call the medics frantically. At this point, Roy was limp. The panic that was flooding the room seemed to avoid Ed, for he knew that he was dreaming. This had to be a dream.

Right?

* * *

"Roy has Lung Cancer."

This was not a dream.

This was real.

This was a damn reality.

"What do you mean?!"

This was fucking real.

"Please don't get angry-"

This was not a nightmare.

"Where is he?"

This can't be real.

"The doctor's not allowing visit-"

"I don't care! Where is he?!"

But it is real.

Ed spoke up, "We're not allowed, Hawkeye. Leave the nurse alone."

Hawkeye paused and looked at Ed, confused. Ed looked back up at her with, quietly pleading, golden eyes. The rest of his face was emotionless. Riza could tell that Ed had built up his wall stronger than it normally was.

Hawkeye sighed, "Alright." she then turned to the nurse, "When the Colonel is stable, I demand that you notify me. _We_ will be the first ones in there. I won't listen to any objections."

The girl tensed up,"Yes, lieutenant!"

Riza nodded and led Ed out the doors. She could see Ed faintly relax as they passed the threshold. The idea of seeing Roy in his conditioned probably threw some unwanted anxiety into the child's mind.

Riza unlocked her car and she climbed inside. Ed followed on the other side. Hawkeye couldn't help but notice that the kid was unusually silent. She knew that trying to start a conversation with him would just have him close up further.

Riza redirected her attention to starting up the car. Ed couldn't keep quiet forever.

* * *

"Sir-"

"Skip the introduction lieutenant. I have cancer, not amnesia."

Riza nodded, "Right. Sorry."

Roy chuckled. The action made him spiral into a short coughing fit. Wheezing, he noticed a hint of gold gleaming behind Hawkeye. "You brought Fullmetal too, huh?"

Ed visibly flinched.

Riza nodded, stepped aside, and gently coaxed Ed to the bedside. He was tense as he looked down at the ground.

Roy furrowed his brows but then relaxed and smiled, "What's wrong Fullmetal?"

Ed shook his head gently, "You're gonna die. Aren't you."

Roy was surprised. He rasped out a small chuckle, "Why would you-"

"Lung cancer becomes incurable once the symptoms show."

Roy frowned and reached over to grab one of Ed's sleeves, "I'm not going to die. At least, not now."

Ed looked up at him, brows furrowed, "Promise me."

Roy sighed, then smiled, "Fine. I promise."

* * *

Sighing, Ed stepped of the train and headed to Central. He had been in Resembool for a simple checkup with the Rockbells. During the entirety of the stay, his mind couldn't stop thinking about Roy.

By the time that Ed had left for Resembool, Roy had still been in the hospital because of the unstableness of his symptoms. One minute he would be talking and conversation as if he was fine. Then the next minute he would be coughing up blood and gasping for air.

Ed's first destination was Riza.

Pushing open the doors, Ed strolled through the halls and soon caught eye of Riza. "Riza!" He raced over to her.

Riza paused and turned around to the sound of his voice. "Ed! You're back."

Ed stopped in front of her and asked, "Where's Roy?"

Hawkeye blanched. Composing herself she opened her mouth to speak but hesitated.

Ed titled his head, "Riza?"

Riza sighed, "Ed. I'm sorry but, Roy is…" she hesitated again.

Ed's eyes widened, "No." He grabbed Hawkeyes arms and gently shook her in denial, "He's alive! He has to be!"

Hawkeye pushed Ed's hands down and shook her head sadly, "He passed away just after you left."

Ed's brows furrowed. His entire body trembled feverishly. It felt like he had lost his father all over again. His face scrunched up in sadness and he felt Riza drag him into a hug.

Tears leaked from his eyes and a whimper sounding more like a sob left his lips. He was unaware of the other military officers who had stopped to witness this rare occurrence.

Ed's arms wrapped around Riza, returning the embrace.

Ed then whimpered quietly, "He promised."


	11. Singing

**A/N: I have no excuse for how long this took. And no. No one is going to go ooc and break out into song. My head ain't filled with enough rainbows to make that in anyway entertaining.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I really have to clear this up?**

Her green eyes and chestnut hair flashed in his mind over and over again throughout the night. He missed her dearly. The truth hurt more than Ed thought it ever could. She was gone forever, never to return.

And Al… he was stuck in his body because of Ed's selfishness. Al had told Ed time and time again that it was not his fault. Of course it was Ed's fault. He sighed.

A song twinkled in his head and his throat hummed along.

 _How can I repay you Brother mine?_

 _How can I expect you to forgive?_

 _Clinging to the past I shared our blood and shattered your chance to live…_

He was lost in the sky as clouds slowly passed by him, humming his life away. Hoping that things would fixed and he would be back in his mother and brother's arms again.

* * *

Ed was late. An hour late. Roy has had enough of him being late so much. He was going to find Ed and drag him to his office.

Roy approached the door of Ed's dorm. He was ready to burst it open but he heard something strange. Getting closer, he heard Ed… singing?

It wasn't full blown singing as if one were to be on stage. It's the type that a mother would quietly sing to a crying child.

Roy raised his hand to knock on the door. Rapping his knuckles softly across the door.

The room inside went silent.

"Fullmetal. You're and hour late for your report."

Roy heard Ed grumble, "Go away."

Furrowing his brow Roy tried to reason, "If you don't come with me, I'll open this door, pick you up over my shoulder, and force you to give me your report."

The doorknob turned and the door opened a crack. Ed glared at him. A slip of paper slid under the door at Roy's feet.

"There's your report. Have fun."

The door slammed shut.

"Why you-!" Roy exclaimed trying to open the door. The knob wouldn't budge.

Ed had locked the door.

Great.

Sighing, Roy knelt down and picked up the report. He read through it thoroughly and grumbled in disappointment. He stood and headed back to his office. Next time he won't fail. Ed will give his verbal report, no matter what.


	12. Insanity

**A/N: Oh boy! The theme that describes my thoughts! *brainstorms* *DING sound effect* Idea!**

 **Disclaimer: … No. Also, there is some… descriptive stuff in here. If you hate it, don't read this theme.**

Darkness.

Of course, he was trapped in the darkness. It's what happened in almost every other kidnapping that had happened in Amertris. The victim would be knocked out with chloroform and then tied up in a chair in complete darkness.

Ed grumbled unhappily. He was a complete idiot. Letting himself become another helpless victim like the countless that had been rescued from their prisons. They were shaking and smiling hysterically. As if their very sanity was ripped out of their own minds. Some screamed, saying that they wanted to go back or that the men carrying them out were demons. Whatever these people had seen had to be terrifying and enlightening at the same time. The most recent victim that was found was purely silent as she was brought to a hospital. Two hours into her recovery, she managed to find a needle and stab herself in the neck. Effectively committing suicide. Ed had seen and even helped in some of the rescues. Every single saved victim that he had seen had left him feverish and shaking after his job was done.

Some of the captives had broken limbs or nearly sliced open stomachs. Yet, they still smiled and laughed as if they were having the times of their lives.

Ed played with the ropes, trying to find a weakness in them. They were tight enough to gradually slice at his left arm.

Growling, he gave up. He clenched his left fist. His automail arm was gone so he couldn't transmute. Clever, very clever. Ed tapped his foot impatiently.

The quite black surrounding him chilled deeply into his senses. The only thing that Ed could do now was breathe and wait for something to happen.

A deep chuckle pricked at his ears. His eyes looked around for any sign of movement. Footsteps heading towards him made his eyes narrow. Something brushed against his cheek and Ed lashed out, his teeth bared.

"Whoa, Whoa. Easy there pipsqueak."

Ed immediately froze at the familiar voice. Roy? Did he find him already? Surprised, he whispered, "Colonel?"

A light turned on over him causing Ed to blink furiously. Sure enough, the black-haired colonel of the military stood in front of him. A smile of great familiarity spread out faintly across the man's face.

Ed's eyes widened. Then regaining composer, growled lowly, "You gonna… get me out of these ropes now, or…?"

Roy nodded with a tilt of his head. "Sure." He pulled out a pocket knife, quickly set it down on Ed's throat, and said happily, "After they become soaked with your blood of course."

Ed's eyes widened again. He gulped. "What?"

Mustang grinned maliciously. His face and body transformed into one of a teenage blonde, pretty hot, girl. Winry.

She smiled nicely, "Just cooperate with me, Ed. It'll be nice and quick."

Ed then realized what was happening. He was in Envy's clutches, nearly at the doors of death.

Ed gasped as Envy semi-removed the knife from his neck and brought him into a light kiss. His heart beat quickly. Ed tried to yank his face away but Envy grabbed his jaw, holding him in place.

After nearly ten seconds, Envy finally pulled away and smiled sweetly. Ed growled and spat in his face. Envy had flinched away in response. He wiped away the saliva from his cheek and glare at Ed with a confused fire dancing in his eyes, "What the heck, Ed?"

Ed took that moment to shout at him, "Get away from me you monster!"

Envy narrowed his eyes, "Hmm." Suddenly enraged, he plunged his knife into Ed's shoulder. Causing him to yelp, startled. Envy growled, "Now, now. Ed, you don't want to get me mad." Gleaming silver emerged from behind him. Wow, Envy was going all out to play the part of Winry. He had a wrench and everything!

Envy raised his arm, brandishing his weapon. Ed gulped thickly and grunted when Envy smashed it into the side of his skull.

Blood trickled down Ed's neck and he looked up at his torturer as his vision flashed and pulsed with different colored light.

Envy seemed to grumble unhappily. Quickly, he lunged and grabbed Ed's throat, "Now behave. I'm sure you don't want me to hit you again. Right?" Envy narrowed his eyes when Ed didn't answer. His hand slowly squeezed tighter around his prey's windpipe, "Right?!"

Ed squeaked uncomfortably. He choked in a breath and growled silently. There was no way he was going to beg for his life, not to this guy!

Envy's wrench connected again to Ed's head and his vision faded to black.

"Edward? Honey, are you okay?"

Ed opened his eyes to the familiar voice. Green orbs glimmered with concern in front of him. A woman with chestnut hair had her hand gently placed on Ed's cheek.

His eyes widened. His mouth opened to speak, but he couldn't make a sound.

Trisha furrowed her brows, her bottom lip trembled slightly, "Darling, I've been looking for you so long. I have to get you out if these ropes! Everything's going to be alright!" She began fumbling with the ropes when she heard Ed mutter two silent words. She stopped and looked up at him. He seemed confused, with his brows furrowed together. He muttered the words again and Trisha nearly cried at the utter simplicity of them.

"You're… dead."

Trisha grabbed his hand gently and nodded without words. She opened her mouth to speak but only continued nodding. "I'm sorry. But, yes. It's the hard truth of it all."

 **A/N: *slides in* I know it's weird. Just keep reading, it'll get better. *slides out***

Ed inhaled softly and refused to meet with the woman's eyes.

A hand on his chin had pushed his head up, forcing Ed to look into her green eyes. She had smiled sadly and said, "I miss you." Ed bit his lip secretly. Part of him knew that this was all a lie for his mother could not come back, no matter how hard he could try. However, the broken fragments of his mind screamed for the comfort of the women's arms and of her sweet smell enveloping around him.

A sharp slicing sound echoed from in front of him and 'Trisha' grunted. The trickle of blood alerted Ed to the three dagger-like nails that had protruded from the lady's chest. The haunting crimson liquid seeped from her mouth like venom from a snake's fangs. The smile from before hadn't even faded from her lips as the nails retracted and she fell to the ground in a limp heap.

Ed trembled as his mind struggled to figure out the difference between reality and fantasy. This was utterly too much. The blows to his head earlier must've caused this to happen, or at least cause him to react this way. The truth of the situation was right in front of him, yet, he had no clue why he couldn't reach it.

Footsteps indicated the threat coming forward. The eerie simplicity of the sound made it even more suspenseful. The homunculus, Lust, stepped slowly into the light. Horrible blood, gleaming brightly, dripped from her fingers, leaving a path of red in her wake.

She inhaled quietly and smiled sweetly at Ed.

He only looked up at her expectantly, waiting for her to make a move.

They stayed like that until shuffling from in front of Ed redirected his attention towards it.

The newly killed women had turned black and disfigured… as though someone had crushed it with a statue and then burned the rest of the life out of it.

But it wasn't dead. The broken limbs slithered longingly across the floor and the lungs within the shattered confines of its ribcage worked their magic. Gasping in breaths of life, it seemed the look up at Ed. The eyes that had been clouded with confusion and loneliness, widened and shined with a new sort of hungry and excited emotion.

Ed didn't even realize that Lust had stepped off to the side, letting her partner do the work.

The failed transmutation crawled desperately towards him, gasping in the strength that the air provided.

Ed pushed himself hard against the back of the chair he was roped to. He looked around for any solutions to his situation. Coming up empty handed, he heard a creak coming from the chair he sat on. He turned his head to look forward but nearly cried out in fright. The thing was holding itself above him with it's crooked fingered hands place on the arms of Ed's chair. Blood drizzled from the cracks in its mouth and onto his face and shirt.

The mouth of the creature opened slightly and red stained teeth bared in a sick, crazy smile.

Ed gulped and started to struggle against the ropes that held him tight. He needed to get at least one of his limbs free!

And raspy sounding laugh had echoed throughout the room and the malformed being transformed into, the son of a bitch, Envy.

He smiled a shark-like grin, "Hello." He studied Ed and noticed his struggling. "Seems you need some help there, pipsqueak."

Ed paused at glared at him, "I'm not a pipsqueak!"

Envy seemed to chuckle, "Right." Lunging forward, he grabbed the ropes and tore Ed free. Before Ed could move, however, Envy had him by the front of his shirt and thrown him into the ground.

Grunting, Ed pushed himself up to a standing position and looked around aggressively. Envy was gone. It seemed as if he let him out just because he wasn't being a good show to watch. The funny thing was, Ed was the one Envy and the other's were after, why would-?

"Big… brother... Ed"

Ed froze. It was the one voice he never wanted to hear again. Turning towards the pained grunt, he backed up wearily.

"Why does… it hurt?"

A white chimera with brown fur sprouting from it's neck and top of it's head, limped out from the darkness that was enveloping it. It looked up at Ed and tilted it's head, "Why did you… hurt me?"

Without warning, the Chimera lunged at Ed with a feral cry.

Panicking, Ed brought up his arm to protect his face as he was slammed to the ground. Human-like teeth grabbed onto his arm and began to shake it furiously. The claws on each of the paws ripped through Ed's clothes.

Ed yelled angrily and kicked at the creature's chest. A horrible crack emitted from one of the Chimera's ribs, it whimpered, and backed off. Ed stood up once more and before the Envy turned Chimera could attack again, he delivered a swift kick to it's head. It yelped and backed away into the darkness.

Ed stood their, panting from the quick fight that seemed like only five seconds. Calming down his racing heart, he stood and slowly backed away to where he was sure there was an exit.

"Brother?" A metal hand touched Ed's shoulder. Turning around, Al stood behind him.

Ed smiled for a second but then slowly moved away. There was no guarantee that this _was_ Envy, but there was also no guarantee that this _wasn't._

Al seemed confused, "Brother, it's me!"

Ed stopped. He looked up at him. He turned his head to see where he had kicked Envy to. White fur was littered there and splatters of blood were spread out around it.

Looking back at Al, he smiled, and rushed up to him as he locked Edward into a hug.

However, the warmth that he had gotten disappeared. For he was being dragged away. Realization hit him, hard. Yelling, he started struggling. Someone was pulling him away. Their arms holding him by the armpits.

He screamed, trying to escape, he saw Al try to follow him, but only to be knocked away by the threat.

"Let me go you bastard!" Edward screamed.

The loud ring of a gun being shot assaulted his ears and he noticed a bullet shaped hole in the front of Alphonse's armor. There was no doubt that the blood seal was shot through as well.

It was as if Ed's heart stopped. The only noise he could make was silence. The empty suit of armor clattered to the ground and when the last clank rang out, Edward screamed.

The moments that passed were a blur of struggling and tears. Ed didn't even realized that he was brought outside the building and into street where an ambulance and officers of the military stood.

The person that was dragging him let him go, and before Ed could make a run for it, someone else had him in an embrace.

Ed fought against it but soon his brain snapped into sanity when he heard the calm voice of Roy Mustang.

The word that he spoke comforted Ed on a small level. He just wanted his brother back.

"Edward?"

Ed jumped when he heard it. Relief spread through him as milk that spreads over a cookie… worst analogy ever.

It was all Envy. The murderous Roy, the love seeking Winry, the resurrected mother, the dead one too, the hostile Nina, and Al. It was all him.

Adrenaline seeped away. The sting from Envy's claws and the dizziness from his past concussion made him lean closer into the embrace that the Bastard Colonel still had him in.

Edward smiled and started to cry again for reason he didn't know. Happiness, relief, pain, helplessness? There was no answer.

 **A/N: I started this theme out great and Writer's block practically made me want to throw it in the trash by the end. I'm sorry.**


	13. Milk

**A/N: So Roy, how would describe Ed in three words that are** _ **not**_ **swear words.**

 **Roy: A boy who should drink his milk.**

 **Me: That's four words too long.**

 **Roy: I don't CARE!**

 **Sigh. Good old parents, trying to force you to do something you don't like.**

 **Disclaimer: Ed hates Milk and I hate chocolate Milk. This is the most I've ever related to Ed. I also don't own Fma.**

"You have to Fullmetal! I won't let you leave until this glass is nearly half empty!"

"Stay away from me you, heartless, violent, selfish, demanding, dog loving, miniskirt craving, bastard!"

Roy tried to shove the cup of Milk down Ed's throat again. However, Ed made sure that his mouth would stay shut. Mustang would lunge and Ed would simply move his head or bite the hand Roy was using to keep his chin in place.

Growling, Mustang backed away. He was frustrated as all hell. Ed was making this twice as difficult as it was supposed to be. All he had to do was drink the stupid milk.

Again, Mustang was dealing with one of the stubbornest State Alchemists in Amestris. This was no easy task.

The only reason that drove him to try to torture Ed this way was plain ol' curiosity. He needed to know how Ed would react to determine if he should try this out again in the future.

Ed was also too short for his liking.

Roy tightened his hand on the cup. He was determined to get this liquid into the boy even if it breaks his arm.

Mustang surged forward and placed his free hand on the left side of Ed's body and moved his fingers in a fast rhythmic pattern.

Ed, who had his hands roped behind his back, kicked out to trying to stop the tickle assault. His teeth were clenched tighter than ever. But as Roy moved his hand closer to Ed's armpit, the boy squeaked out a laugh and soon fell apart. He laughed out loud and Roy took the chance to get some of the milk into Ed's mouth. This caused Ed to realize his fatal mistake and try to spit it out, but Roy placed a hand on his mouth.

Once Ed gave up and swallowed, Roy set the cup down, and untied Ed's arms. He watched as he messaged his wrists and glared at him. "I hate you so much." He growled.

Roy sighed and sat next to him, which caused Ed to scoot away a foot. Mustang was surprised that Ed hadn't punched him in the face yet.

Minutes passed and Roy decided to break the silence, "What made you hate milk in the first place?"

Ed's head perked up at the attempt at a conversation. He thought for some seconds and spoke up, "I don't remember. At one point, during my childhood, I enjoyed it, but one day I suddenly started hating it. I don't know what it was that had caused that, but it stuck with me to this day… obviously."

The news was pretty shocking for the most part. Roy nodded and stood up, "Interesting. Fullmetal, you can leave now. I'm done with my experiment."

Growling, Ed stood. Instead of heading towards the door, however, he walked over to the nearly half full cup of milk that Roy had been tormenting him with. Picking up the cup, he turned and thrusted the cup towards Roy's face, causing the contents to coat him.

Surprised, Roy sputtered and coughed. He wiped away the stuff near his eyes and saw Ed crush the cup in his automail hand. Ed let the now balled up container fall from his grip to the floor and stomped out the room.

When the door slammed shut, Mustang sighed, picked up the cup, threw it away, and sat down at his desk. The pile of paperwork was overwhelming and moaned silently at the sight of it all.

A small drop of the milk still on his face fell and landed onto one of the sheets. So Ed really did hate milk after all.


	14. Sick

**A/N: I personally love fma sickfics and always wanted to write one myself. The aspect of Ed getting sick and Roy taking care of him always brightens my day. One because Ed suffers, and two, I love parental stuff. If you couldn't figure it out by now, I love having Ed suffer. I might change it up a bit and have Roy suffer, but it'll mostly be Ed throughout these themes.**

 **I know that I haven't said this alot, but, please follow, favorite and review! The more support you give the less likely the chance that I'll give up this story. I don't want to give up this story!**

 **Disclaimer: FMA was made by Hiromu Arakawa.**

"Brother! Get up! The Colonel is here!"

Al's metal hand shook Ed from his sleep. Ed tried to swat him away, but his brother ripped the covers off of the bed.

He moaned and curled into himself stubbornly.

Roy was supposed to be over at 11 am at the latest. According to the sun coming through the window in Ed's room, it was 9 am. The bastard had come 2 hours early. He and Ed were supposed to discuss the latest search in the Colonel's office. Now, since Ed is normally always late for these types of things, Roy had come to make sure he wouldn't be late this time.

"Brother!" Al tried again. When Ed didn't answer, he growled angrily and kicked the bed stand.

Ed grunted and braced himself as the mattress shook. Sighing when it stopped, he rolled onto his back and glared at his younger brother, "You're being a pain in my ass."

Al laughed, "That's what I was going to say to you!" he walked out the door and shouted, "If you're not out here, dressed, in 5 minutes, I'll come in there and dress you myself!"

Ed groaned. Sighing, he pushed himself out of bed.

* * *

Roy was waiting for him by the door. A bored Idontwannadothis look spread across his features.

By the time Ed was ready, Al had barged into the room at the last second of the five minutes. Ed just gave him a wave and walked out to greet the grumpy Colonel.

They looked at each other for a second, passing quiet words heard only by the two. Ed growled menacingly and grumbled, "Are we going or not?"

Roy nodded.

* * *

Once he had said his goodbye to Al, they headed to Mustang's office. The door was in view and Ed felt as though his human leg was made of lead. He was uncharacteristically sluggish today.

Roy opened the door and allowed Ed inside. Before he knew it, he was practically laying on one of the couches panting lightly. Sluggishness covered his brain like molasses. He had no clue why his body was acting this way and he needed to figure out why. However, now wasn't the time.

Mustang sat down at his desk. Ed sat up and waited for the questions to hit him. Roy exhaled, "Now, tell me. From the beginning, what exactly happened?"

Ed grumbled to himself and begun to explain the time when Al and he deported to a town rumored to have insights into the power and location of the Philosopher Stone. The train tickets were too overpriced and there was an obnoxious man sitting behind them who kept on calling Ed short. Ed couldn't under it! He wasn't a pipsqueak!

Once Mustang had enough written down, Ed continued, "We arrived at the town's station. It was relatively small and secluded. People would barely come out of their house and there were no children in sight." he yawned and stretched. He put his hands under his head and leaned back, "Turns out that they only hate tourists. I wouldn't blame them, if travelers came to my doorstep asking for directions or information-"

"Fullmetal," Ed started and looked over at Roy, "can you please talk about the stone?"

Ed swallowed and crossed his arms over his chest, "It turns out that no one gave us a lead and the entire journey was an entire waste of four days."

Roy nodded, "That's all I needed in the explanation."

Ed grumbled unhappily. He jumped when Roy's phone started to ring.

Mustang answered and exchanged words with the one on the line. His expression morphed from annoyance to interest in a matter of seconds. Ending with a, "I'll be right over!", he hung up.

Ed perked up, "What's happening?"

Roy stood and walked to the door, " There's a package at front that I need, they said it couldn't wait." he then reassured, "I'll be right back."

Ed groaned under his teeth and leaned back even more. Why couldn't they just rush through the last questions so he could get out of here?

Ed waited patiently until he felt a sense of pressure in his abdomen. It wasn't the type of pressure that you felt if you had to use the bathroom, but it felt weird nonetheless. A low growl from his stomach alerted Ed to another problem. He had started to feel nauseous. Enough to make he feel like he's about to vomit.

Ed swallowed nervously. He couldn't have a sickness… could he? An illness wouldn't pop up out of nowhere though. His thoughts blinded him enough that he hadn't noticed that Roy had came back. The loud thump of the package being set down on the floor made Ed jump. His head snapped up to see Roy sitting at his desk once again. The jolting motion made his stomach churn. His face morphed into a small wince as he looked back down at the ground.

Ed didn't want to admit that he felt sick. There were a few questions left and soon he would be on his way back to his dorm to rest.

"Fullmetal?" Roy's worried voice cut through the silence around the room. It appeared that he had noticed Ed's grimace and now was kneeling at his side. "What's wrong? Why are you clutching your stomach?"

Ed then realized that his left arm had wrapped tightly around his torso. There goes the plan of hiding it then.

"Are you injured?" Mustang asked when Ed didn't reply.

Ed shook his head lightly. Slowly, he could feel bile creeping up his throat with a burning sensation. Might as well tell before it was too late. Ed swallowed and moaned, "I feel sick."

"As in… you're about to puke sick?" Mustang asked paternally.

The acrid bile rose up faster, Ed doubled over, brought up a hand to cover his mouth, and nodded urgently.

Cursing, Roy grabbed to waste basket by his desk. With lightning speed and accuracy, he brought it over to Ed just as the kid lurched forward and retched into it. Roy only watched him get sick and felt awful that there was nothing he could really do about it. After some seconds Roy started to rub Ed's back and wait for him to get control of his stomach once again.

They both stayed like that for awhile, Ed gagging and hurling his guts up while Roy was comforting him. Even though he had no clue how to deal with this situation, the Colonel tried his best.

Once Edward had dissolved into nothing but some dry heaves, Roy moved the bin away. "You should've told me you were sick before." He said kneeling in front of Ed.

Ed swallowed. His arms still hugged him stomach as he replied, "I didn't feel sick before. It tackled me suddenly and I didn't know what was happening."

Roy growled, unimpressed, "I'm taking you to the hospital." Standing up he added, "You better not puke in my car."

He helped Ed stand up and walk out to his car.

* * *

"Sounds like a strand of Norovirus. Tell me, what did you eat these past couple of days?"

Ed sat up at the question. What _had_ he eaten? He had been so busy yesterday that he had forgotten to eat. The last thing he had actually eaten was some shellfish from a local three-star seafood restaurant. After relaying that information the doctor scratched in chin in thought.

"It's definitely that. The virus should die down in, around, two days. If your symptoms begin to increase violently then please see me."

Ed nodded in understanding.

After he was dismissed he met with Roy at the waiting room. After they both got back on the road, Ed leaned back in his seat comfortably, "I'll be fine in two days. Symptoms range from simple malliase to diarrhea and vomiting. Shouldn't be fatal if the host is taken care of enough."

"Is that all?" Roy asked, curious.

"Extremely contagious."

Roy sighed, "Fun."

Ed chuckled, "I know, right? Apparently I got it from a contaminated plate of shellfish."


End file.
